


내 것, 너의 것

by GoldenHero



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ALPHAS ARE NOT GOOD, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Kidnapping, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Forced Pregnancy, Genocide, Loss of Virginity, Lotta pups, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rutting, Some Korean mythology, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, like seriously, pups are everywhere in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Min Yoongi is pack leader of the White Moon pack, his pack has been hidden away for nearly one hundred years after Omegas began to die at the hands of Alphas and Betas, leading to an all Omegan escape.For now, he and his pack are hidden away from the reaching claws of the dangerous rouges and Alphas, but when a pack that is so much more powerful then his arrives, he can either bow down to them, flee, or fight for his freedom.*BEING REWRITTEN ON MY ACCOUNT LAVENDURMOCHI*





	1. Chapter 1

There was so much fire.

 

The smell of an unhealthy Omega going through heat zapped through the air like lightning. Yoongi stumbled back at the stench, clutching onto the silk of his mother’s dress as she led him through the carnage. 

 

All around him, the shouts of enraged Alphas filled the air coupling with the terrified screeches of Omegas fleeing. 

 

They were being attacked, their home, his mother’s Kingdom, had been discovered by a gang of rogue Alphas who had no problem with tearing the entire place limb from limb. 

 

Yoongi yelped as a wooden beam crashed to the ground before them, embers burning brightly and weakening the wood. His mother tightened her grip on his shoulder as she led him away from the continuing carnage. 

 

Yoongi’s father had gone to fight with the other strong Omegas, but they were no match for the burly Alphas. Their numbers were limited and their chances of survival slimmed. 

 

They pressed forward, running through the main gates with many other royals and hunters, racing away from the attack. Yoongi looked back for a moment and caught the eye of an Alpha. He stood tall, covered in the hides of many animals but with his bottom exposed and his cock hanging out, Yoongi could smell Omegan slick on him and whimpered, 

 

Blood covered his body and in one of his hands, he held a head. Yoongi’s father's head. 

 

He roared and raised the head high over him, howling in glee. Other Alphas followed his voice in a horrible choir. 

 

His mother sobbed as she helped him onto a horse, and with a final look back at his home burning, the horse went off into the night. 

* * *

Yoongi woke to the sound of birds chirping softly outside his window. He yawned, rubbing his eyes a bit and shaking the sleep out of his body. He sat up as the door to his room creaked open and one of his advisors, Taehyung, stepped inside with a plate of cooked meat and rice. 

 

“Good morning, Yoongi,” he said, grinning brightly, “ready to face the day?”

 

Yoongi groaned and buried his face into his soft bed sheets. The cool air of the coming spring made his skin tingle and the warmth of his upcoming heat clung to his bones, keeping him warm. 

 

“Must I?” He asked, scratching the back of his head. He really did not want to get up just yet. Taehyung snorted and placed the plate on a small table. 

 

“Yes,” he said, “you have duties to attend to,” he began to distribute the meat onto a smaller plate, cutting off the unsavoury burnt pieces and scrapped them aside. 

 

Yoongi sighed and curled the thick blankets around his shoulder. He could faintly recall his dream, his memory of the village he had lived in when he was small, he had only just survived with his mother and had built a new home in a hidden valley, far far away from any Alphas or Betas. 

 

He knew why they were separated. Centuries before his mother and father and their mothers and fathers, Omegas had been scarce and dying, causing the Alphas to go into a panic and started a vicious breeding cycle. When more Omegas started to die because of this, they fled from the Alphas. 

 

And now, nearly one hundred years later, they were here. Yoongi had grown well and was now twenty and the king of the White Moon Pack. 

 

He smiled at Taehyung as the younger Omega handed him the plate of meat. He moved to the closet and began to take out clothing. 

 

“You have a meeting with the west wing hunters today,” he said as he rifled through the clothes, pulling out an off-white Chima as well as a red Hanbok with a fluffy white Pungcha. 

 

Yoongi hummed, standing up from his bed. The blankets fell from his body, leaving him naked. Taehyung wasn’t affected and helped Yoongi into his Chima and Hanbok. 

 

“And have you eaten today, Tae?” He asked, a hint of humour in his tone. 

 

Taehyung huffed, “I would! But Mingyu took the last bit of Kimchi!” He whined. 

 

Yoongi laughed softly, “then place, take some of my food if you need it.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Taehyung replied, smoothing Yoongi’s long hair and tying it into a tight braid before fixing it into a simple ddanggi. 

 

Yoongi straightened up, allowing Taehyung to smooth out his clothing before he led the older male out of his room. 

 

In the hallway, different Omegas milled about quietly, speaking softly to one another as they carried around books, clothing, food, and other things. Some of them paused to bow to Yoongi, but most moved on quickly. 

 

Yoongi was not insulted by it. It was an important day today, after all. 

 

Today he would be choosing a handmaiden to help him through his heat. A handmaiden, in simple terms, was a low-level Omega who was compatible with Yoongi’s heat, meaning that they had an inkling of Beta or Alpha hormones in their blood.  The entire thing was a cause for celebration because if all went right, Yoongi would bear pups to grow their pack. 

 

After all, it was the royalty’s job to bear pups. They were the ones to help lead the pack, therefore it only made sense for them to expand it so that there would be a lower chance of Omega mortality. 

 

Yoongi passed through the halls quickly, walking by doors of other advisors on his way to the front eating hall. 

 

His entire castle was a large one that was still growing, with circular rooms that were packed tight with animal hides and straw in the walls to keep heat in in the cold winter months as well as small rooms that branched off, places where hunter clans would reside in to eat and speak about the upcoming hunts. 

 

Yoongi, of course, was stationed in the middle of the castle. He was the most important person in the entire pack, and the other Omegas would have to guard him with their life if it came down to it. 

 

He paused to allow a gang of scraggly hunters to move a large bull moose towards the kitchen and looked out the window. Outside, children played in the snow with Advisors keeping a close eye on them while Hunters continuously patrolled the inner wall, listening for any outside sounds that could be a threat. 

 

The wall itself was made of old weather-worn stone. It was around 20 meters tall and had been here when Yoongi arrived as a small child, it had been an original Alpha watch-point that had been abandoned due to the lack food. Or maybe it was the lack of Alpha’s will to farm and grow the land. 

 

He snickered softly into the sleeve of his Hanbok and carried on as soon as the Hunters passed. Taehyung hurried close behind him, now carrying a bundle of scrolls, reports and new laws that Yoongi would look over after his meal. 

 

As they entered the large eating hall, all of the Omegas that were previously sitting stood in unison and bowed to Yoongi as he passed. 

 

There were three large tables that were covered with lavish and good smelling food, with hand-carved plates and bowls that were already stocked with food. 

 

Yoongi’s seating place was at the head of the middle table with a large chair that was painted a bright rich golden colour. It was covered in precious jewels that had been harvested in the Summer and was a true masterpiece. There was a small raised up table for him to write that Taehyung slid to the side so that Yoongi could eat. 

 

Yoongi took his seat and waved to the Omegas who sat down quickly and began to eat. 

 

Taehyung placed a few small plates of meat and other articles of food. Yoongi thanked him and began to eat.

 

“Please, sit,” Yoongi said, waving for Taehyung. The other Omega nodded and took his seat, biting into his meat quickly, lapping up the grease that stuck to his fingers. 

 

“I will read the reports soon,” he said as he swallowed, soon clearing his plate of all of the food. 

 

Taehyung hummed around his food, pushing the scripts over to him. 

 

Yoongi quickly finished his food and took the scripts close to him, reading them quickly and signing where he needed to when rapid footsteps approached him. 

 

He looked up to see the leader of the west wing Hunters approaching, a panicked look on his face. 

 

“Jisoo?” Yoongi said, surprised, “what’s the matter?” 

 

Jisoo panted softly as he approached. His winter hunting garb was wet with melted snow and his face was pink with cold and exertion. 

 

“Outsiders,” he panted, “my scouts have spotted three outsiders approaching!” He cried, silencing the entire room. 

 

Fear welled up in Yoongi’s chest as the Omegas around him began to whimper, obviously panicking. 

 

Yoongi stood, raising his hand to silence all of them. He took a deep breath, pursing his lips and nodding slightly. 

 

“Bring me my veil,” he snapped to Taehyung, “I need four hunters to accompany me. Let the outsiders in, but keep them away from the other Omegas.”

 

Jisoo nodded and quickly left the room. 

 

Yoongi clasped his hands before him, pursed his lips and set forth to get ready for the arrival. 

* * *

Seokjin stared up at the wall before him, jaw clenched tight. Beside him, Namjoon fretted with his satchel of herbs while Seungcheol gritted his teeth and stared the Omegas at him down. 

 

Seokjin hadn’t seen an Omega since he was small, it had been a frail little thing that cried and wailed for its mother before it died of hunger, but these Omegas before him looked so much different. 

 

They were all strongly build, with spears and arrows. They looked at the Alphas with wide eyes, as if they had never seen people like them before, and it occurred to Seokjin that they probably had never seen someone like them in their entire lives. 

 

Seokjin glanced back to the hill they had come over, he could still hear the cars running and felt comforted knowing that Soonyoung and Junhui were still there waiting for them. These Omegas had probably never seen anything technological and were probably more intimidated by them then Seokjin was of them. 

 

They had come to the wall when talk of Omegan hunters rose up from scouting Alphas looking for land. 

 

The pretty Omega from before, the one with cat shaped eyes and soft looking lips appeared from the large wooden entrance once more, his eyes looking around cautiously. 

 

“Yoongi-Jeonha is allowing you to enter,” he said softly, the other Omegas nodding in agreement before leading them inside. 

 

Inside there was a large grey coloured castle. Small children ran about with well dressed Omegas following after them as they played in the snow, but they stopped as the Alphas enter, the older Omegas drawing the children away in fear. 

 

“Outsiders!” A child yelled while pointing at them, soon being shushed by their elders as they were drawn away quickly. 

 

The omegas led them towards the large castle, opening the front doors and leading them inside. 

 

Inside, dozens of Omegas milled about, most of them in lovely silken Hanboks, all of them drew away from them as the group approached. 

 

The cat-like Omega walked to a small door where a beautiful Omega stood, his head held high and silvery eyes glowering at Seokjin as he approached. 

 

“Are these the outsiders?” He asked. 

 

“Yes,” the other replied. 

 

The silver eyed Omega glared at the Alphas for a moment before nodding, “thank you, Jisoo-sii,” he murmured, “Yoongi-Jeonha is inside.”

 

He opened the door and bowed lightly to them. Seokjin sniffed the air, the sweet smell of caramel filling the air made him drool. 

 

There was an Omega in heat in that room. 

 

He entered quickly with Namjoon and Seungcheol, gathering together words he would say when he saw the King, but when he laid eyes on him, he found that all of the words in his head vanished. 

 

The Omega was draped in a lavish Hanbok coloured in deep purples, blues, and shocking gold colours. His face was painted with a slightly pale shade of makeup with a soft touch of pink on his lips, and a veil hung over his head covering his eyes and nose. 

 

He sat with his hands neatly in his lap and with his back high. The smell of pre-heat only got stronger as they entered. 

 

Jisoo walked forward, getting onto his knees and collapsing into a neat bow. “My king,” he murmured, “my scouts found these outsiders in a strange contraption just over Kkoch-ip hill.”

 

He rose up to his knees, folding his hands in his lap. 

 

The king stared down at Jisoo before his small lips twitched up into a small smile and parted as he spoke. 

 

“Of course,” he murmured, and at his voice, Seokjin felt his brain turn to mush. All he wanted to do was claim those lips as his own, to kiss him until they both were breathless and heated. He licked his lips and could almost taste the Omegas scent in the air. 

 

He glanced over at Namjoon and saw that he was struggling to stay still, looking as if he wanted to pounce on the king to claim him for himself. 

 

“Why have you come here?” Seokjin snapped back forward at the King’s now hard voice, his stomach giving a flip and a part of him wanting to growl at his disrespectful tone, but he pushed it away. 

 

“I...I am Kim Seokjin of the Dusk Imperial pack,” he said, willing his voice not to shake. “I was told by my scouts that an Omega pack resided nearby, and-and I was tempted to come see if it was true.”

 

The king stiffened, his pale lips curling into a snarl. 

 

“And what have you discovered?” He growled. 

 

Seokjin blinked in surprise before he snarled back, taking a step forward. Namjoon and Seungcheol joined in with threatening growls, the sound making the walls shake. 

 

Yoongi flinched back, the softest whimper falling from his lips and the smell of slick permeated the air. Seokjin felt his mind slipping and rushed forward, his mouth opened and ready to bite him.  

 

“G-guards!” He gasped, “guards! Take them away!” His voice rose into a shrill yell. Seokjin snarled and leapt forward, his hands grabbed onto the veil and tore it away, revealing Yoongi. 

 

His long hair was pulled back into a few simple braids and was a shimmery dark colour. His eyes were thin with the colour of burnt umber. 

 

Seokjin paused, his mouth watering as his more primal instincts took the heat. He needed to claim him, he needed this Omega to be his own. 

 

“Get back to the truck!” He snarled to Namjoon and Seungcheol, “get one Omega each,” he turned back to Yoongi, baring his teeth at Yoongi’s terror as he backed away. 

 

“This one’s _mine_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan had been reading when the alarm went off. 

 

The alarm was a loud horn that only was signalled if their camp was to be invaded by Alphas or a natural disaster was occurring, it was loud, jarring, and honestly terrifying to hear. Even when they had had drills, it made his blood run cold and his heart plummets to his knees. 

 

His heart leapt into his throat and he gathered his son, Sanha, into his arms where he was sleeping soundly in his cot, oblivious to the sounds around him. 

 

He held the child close to his chest as he rushed through the halls, his hair whipping out behind him as he ran. 

 

A horrible musty smell of Omegan panic ripped through the air, and at this Jeonghan knew that the Alphas had found them. 

 

He grit his teeth and ran for the stables where the horses would be, Sanha having awoken and clinging to his mother’s chest in fear, whimpering at the smells and sounds around him. 

 

Jeonghan kissed the crown of his head gently, hushing him as he continued. 

 

Confused and panicked Omegas flocked around him, all of them running from one thing, and soon Jeonghan saw what they were running from. 

 

Two Alphas tore through the hallways, howling and snarling at the air like rabid dogs. 

 

Jeonghan’s blood froze and he leapt into action and tore down the hall as fast as he could, hearing the thumping of footsteps dulling behind him. 

 

He skidded to a stop before the door connecting to the stables and threw open the doors, but to his horror, all of the horses were gone. 

 

He bit the inside of his cheek as the snarl of an Alpha broke through the air just behind him and slammed the door to the stables closed, pushing the wooden plank lock into place, his hands shaking in fear. 

 

He stepped back, his heart thudding and his eyes wide. Sanha in his arms wailed in fear, his tears staining Jeonghan’s Hanbok. 

 

The door shuddered as the Alpha pounded on it and Jeonghan’s heart fell into his stomach. The door wasn’t going to hold for much longer, he had to move fast. 

 

He looked around the stables quickly and nearly cried in relief when he found that one of the large windows looking out to the heat huts were open. 

 

Maybe he would be safe there? It was a risk. 

 

The door shuddered again, the wooden lock snapping and Jeonghan decided to say fuck it. 

 

He jumped through the window, his bare feet meeting the freezing snow and sending a shock through his body. 

 

He ignored the stabbing pain of the cold and ran for the heat house. 

 

Heat houses were large buildings, with thick wooden doors that even bears could not tear through. They had no windows and very little openings except for a small crack that only the Omegas knew about. 

 

Jeonghan ran, slipping on the snow a few times as he ran for the closest building, the roar of an enraged Alpha following him, echoing off the massive wall that surrounded the village. 

 

“Get in, get in,” he breathed to Sanha, pushing his pup through the crack after he had clambered up the front steps. He glanced back to see the Alpha climbing through the window, howling in fury after him. 

 

He whimpered and quickly followed Sanha, his thin body slipping through the crack easily. 

 

Once inside, he slid the large slate into place and gathered Sanha into his arms once more. His pup’s wails had lowered down to a soft whimper, his tiny hands fisted Jeonghan’s clothing as he continued to cry. 

 

“Shh, shh, love,” Jeonghan whispered, “if we’re quiet, the Alpha will leave us alone.” He flinched as a thudding sound of what must have been the Alpha crashing into the house occurred, only serving to upset Sanha further. 

 

Jeonghan exhaled shakily and backed up to the furthest corner, bringing thick blankets along with him and covering them both. He curled around Sanha, closing his eyes tightly and clenching his jaw tightly, praying to every deity he knew to keep him safe. 

 

He flinched at the sound of wood splitting and the cold rush of air that signalled that the Alpha was inside. 

 

“ _Omega_ ,” the Alpha snarled, his voice deep and growling. Jeonghan didn’t move, covering his mouth with one hand to keep himself from crying out in terror and to stop himself from smelling the Alpha’s musky scent. 

 

The Alpha approached slowly, his footsteps heavy on the wooden floor. Jeonghan let out a sob as the blanket was ripped off of him, curling around Sanha even more. 

 

He would not let this Alpha kill his pup, no matter the pain he went through, he had to protect Sanha!

 

The Alpha seemed to still, the sound of his heavy breathing made Jeonghan’s heart skip a beat. 

 

“ _Omega_ ,” the Alpha repeated, his voice so much closer now. Sanha whimpered at it and cried into Jeonghan’s neck. 

 

“Hush, little one,” Jeonghan froze at the Alpha’s voice, flinching when he felt a warm hand pressing against the back of his neck, massaging the scent glands in slow gentle circles. 

 

Jeonghan whimpered as the Alpha kneeled beside him, his hand staying on his neck and his other reaching under to cup his chin, angling his face upwards. 

 

Jeonghan breathed hard as he looked up at the Alpha. He had a chiselled face, a strong nose, and shaggy brown hair that hung in his eyes. He smiled softly at Jeonghan, his eyes twinkling in glee. 

 

“ _Omega_ ,” he rumbled as if it was the only word he knew, leaning in to touch his lips to the apple of Jeonghan’s cheek, kissing away tears that had fallen in such a gentle fashion that Jeonghan felt himself relaxing a bit. 

 

He snapped out of his daze as the Alpha’s lips began to move slowly down to his jaw, his fangs grazing at his neck, preparing to bite him. 

 

“ _No_!” He gasped, shoving the Alpha away from him, the gesture immediately drawing an enraged snarl from the Alpha who reached out to grab him.

 

Sanha, however, was not having that. He snarled and dug his little fangs into the Alpha’s hand, drawing blood. 

 

The Alpha yelped and immediately drew away. Jeonghan scrambled to his feet and ran out the hole that the Alpha had made, running out once again into the snow. 

 

“Get back here!” The Alpha howled, running quickly after him, but Jeonghan refused to look back. 

 

Omegas were pouring from the castle, screeching in terror. 

 

He ran into the castle once more, gasping in pain as he tumbled to the ground. The Alpha loomed over him, his mouth curled into a furious snarl. He reached down and grabbed Jeonghan by his front, tearing part of his Hanbok as he lifted him up. 

 

“ _You_ ,” he growled into Jeonghan’s face, “are coming with me back to my pack. If you struggle, fight, or try to escape, I will _kill_ your pup and make you bear my own.”

 

Jeonghan whimpered, holding Sanha closer. 

 

“Please,” he whispered, “I’ll go! Just...Don’t kill my baby.”

 

The Alpha huffed and nodded, yanking Jeonghan to his feet and grabbing him by his hair as he pulled him along. 

 

Jeonghan looked down and followed the Alpha outside, tears falling down his cheeks. They had tired for so long to keep themselves away from Alphas and safe from all harm, but as he was dragged towards the curious silver humming boxes up on the hill, he realized that there was no way for Omegas to stay safe. 

 

They would always be captured, used, and killed. 

* * *

 

As soon as the alarm had been sounded by one of the Hunters, Yoongi had fled as fast as he possibly could. 

 

Jisoo helped him along, clutching onto him as the two of them ran through the halls of the kingdom, fighting their way to the entrance. 

 

He could still hear Seokjin behind him, getting closer and closer with every large step he took, snarling in fury. 

 

White hot fear was curling in his gut and slick was starting to pour down his thighs, causing his legs to shake and his entire body to heat up. 

 

He knew what he needed, he needed that Alpha to help him through his heat. Part of him wanted to stop, to turn around and submit to him, but the more sensible part of his mind forced him to keep going. 

 

If he stopped, he would die. 

 

“In here! Hurry!” Jisoo panted, pushing Yoongi through the hallway, slamming the door behind him and pushing a heavy bookcase in front of the door. 

 

Seokjin howled on the other side and it made Yoongi whimper. He was going back to his roots, returning to a more primal state of being. 

 

If this continued, he would go berserk until he got what he wanted. 

 

Until he got Yoongi. 

 

“We can’t stop,” Jisoo whispered, urging Yoongi forward, “if we hurry, we can get to the tower.” He pulled open a small wooden panel on the wall revealing a stone staircase that was lit with dim oil lamps. 

 

He pushed Yoongi inside, gently helping him up the stairs as Yoongi began to hobble, his breath coming in in soft frantic pants. 

 

They got up the stairs as quickly as they could and slowly Seokjin’s howls became a bit more distant. The stairs stopped before a large oak door with three keyholes, Jisoo took out a small key ring and quickly began to unlock the door. 

 

“ _OMEGA_!” Yoongi whimpered, stumbling back as he heard the bookcase downstairs clatter to the ground, the creaking sound of the door being split open rang in his ears as desperation ran rampant through his body. 

 

Jisoo’s hands began to shake so much that he dropped the keys a few times before he was able to open the door, shoving Yoongi inside.

 

“Yoongi,” he heaved, grabbing onto Yoongi’s shoulders. His face was dotted with sweat and his pupils had become enlarged, he was being affected by Yoongi’s heat. 

 

“I have to go,” he continued, pulling Yoongi towards a large four poster bed, pushing him onto it. “The only choice we have is to give in,” he said, quickly adjusting Yoongi’s hanbok much to his chagrin. 

 

“We can’t!” Yoongi gasped. His mouth felt dry and his ears felt stuffed as if he was under water. “W-we’ve worked so hard, isn’t there something we can do?” He asked. 

 

Seokjin howled downstairs, obviously catching Yoongi’s scent. 

 

Jisoo stifled a whimper and shook his head, “present yourself,” he whispered, “the Alpha will claim you,” he swallowed, tears beading in his eyes, “we’ll be alright, but you _have_ to submit!”

 

Yoongi stared at him, eyes wide. He took a deep breath, hands shaking before he nodded. Jisoo sagged with relief and pressed a small kiss to Yoongi’s forehead. 

 

“Prepare yourself,” he muttered before he turned and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Yoongi swallowed thickly, his head feeling like it had become molten iron. He moved sloppily, clawing at his Hanbok to get it off, but found that he was too uncoordinated as tears of frustration and anger blurred his vision. 

 

It was all worthless. His kingdom had fallen and now he was submitting to a berserk Alpha. How proud would his mother be if she could see him? A King and his kingdom reduced to nothing at the hands of Alphas. 

 

He grit his teeth, moaning softly when slick began to spill out of him in great globs. He whimpered and with shaking hands pulled the bottom part of his Hanbok and Chima up, revealing his leaking hole and hard cock. 

 

There was a loud snarling at the door and Yoongi bowed his head in defeat. He crawled onto the floor just before the bed and curled himself into a submissive bow just as the door slammed open. 

 

Immediately Alpha pheromones leaked into the room. Yoongi nearly choked on the potent smell and felt the urge to get up and rush to the Alpha, but he stayed still. The Alpha would come to him in his own time. 

 

Unfortunately, that time was much sooner than he could have anticipated. 

 

He was grabbed roughly by his hair and tugged up to his knees. He continued to look down, refusing to look into Seokjin’s eyes in fear that the Alpha might get angry with him. 

 

“Look at me, Omega,” Seokjin rumbled, his voice much softer. 

 

Yoongi looked up, swallowing thickly as their eyes met. 

 

Seokjin’s pupils were shrunk into tiny points, with the iris glowing a faint yellow. He had reverted to his true Alpha form. 

 

He whimpered and sagged into the man's bigger form, unable to look away from Seokjin’s eyes as pleasure began to swim up and down his body in a rapid current. 

 

“Do you know what you’ve done wrong?” Seokjin murmured, curling an arm around Yoongi’s back to support him. 

 

Yoongi whimpered again, ducking his head. “Y-yes, Alpha,” he whispered. 

 

Seokjin grunted, nudging Yoongi’s chin up with his other hand, “what did you say?” He growled. 

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Yoongi repeated, louder this time. 

  
  


Seokjin’s plump lips curled into a frown. “And what did you do wrong?” 

 

Yoongi licked his lips. “I-I disrespected you, Alpha, and ran away w-when you wanted to claim me?” 

 

His voice trailed off into more of a question, but Seokjin seemed satisfied. 

 

He removed his hand from Yoongi’s chin, smoothing his palm up Yoongi’s cheek to run his fingers through his hair in slow rhythmic movements that had Yoongi relaxing. 

 

He tilted his head back a bit as Seokjin’s hands moved south to his shoulder, slowly removing the Hanbok and Chima from his shoulder, touching his skin in such a soothing way that Yoongi couldn’t help but open his mouth in a stuttering moan. 

 

Seokjin growled faintly and laid his teeth on the skin of Yoongi’s shoulder, licking in slow gentle stripes. 

 

“Please, Alpha,” he whispered, “please claim me as y-your Omega,” he stuttered. 

 

Seokjin rumbled faintly, his fangs elongating but not digging into his skin. 

 

“If I claim you, I’ll claim you properly.” He pulled away, his eyes glimmering with lust.

 

“Get on the bed and present to me,” he ordered. 

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Yoongi said breathlessly, stumbling backwards in his haste to get onto the bed, moving his Hanbok off of him to reveal his undergarments that were already stained with slick. 

 

Seokjin rumbled appreciatively and cupped his hands on Yoongi’s clothed bottom, squeezing the cheeks roughly. 

 

“A perfect body,” he whispered as he climbed onto the bed after Yoongi, his hands still roaming over him as he cupped his body over his, pressing his back to Yoongi’s back and growling faintly against his neck. 

 

“Perfect for _breeding_ ,” he murmured, nipping softly at Yoongi’s scent glands. 

 

“Is that what you want, puppy?” He whispered into Yoongi’s ear, “you want my knot to fill you up? You want me to fuck you full of pups over and over until your round and bursting?”

 

Yoongi whined, burying his face in the bed. “Yes, Alpha!” He cried.

 

Seokjin chuckled softly and moved back to Yoongi’s neck. “Then get ready, little one.”

 

Yoongi squeezed his eyes tight, curling his fingers into the sheets as Seokjin hovered his mouth over his scent glands.

 

Yoongi whimpered, tears falling from his eyes as the Alpha dug his teeth into his neck. Blood flowed in thin streams down the side of his jugular, and with a few soothing licks, the bond was set. 

 

He belonged to Seokjin now, and he would never be free. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!! There are already 500+ reads on this!!! I always feel really good when I see my reads go up so quickly! Please tell me if you think that my writing is rushed, cause I sometimes think that It is.

Jihoon whimpered as he pressed back against a wooden wall. He could hear the Alpha just a little bit away, growling faintly and scenting the air. He was hidden in the pups room, a small space with cots and comfortable blankets for newly birthing Omegas, but no place to hide from ravenous Alphas.

 

All three pups that were huddled behind him were his. He was the younger brother of Yoongi, and therefore a main breeder.

 

When all of the Omegas had scrambled, Jihoon was left behind with the pups. Thankfully, they were still asleep, sucking on their thumbs as they slept oblivious to the world around them.

 

“Omega,” the Alpha said in a sing-songy tone, “where are you?”

 

Jihoon held his breath and tried not to whimper as the Alpha began to scratch at the door.”Omega,” he repeated, “I can smell you in there! Come out, bring me your pups so I can scent them.”

 

Jihoon’s skin tingled and his head throbbed. It was an Alpha Order, one that was very difficult to not abide by. The words dove under his skin and pulled at his organs, tempting him to follow what the Alpha said.

 

By his side, Dongmin stirred with a soft whimper after having heard the Alpha Order. Jihoon hushed him, kissing his forehead to soothe him before glancing back at the door.

 

There was a small slidable slot that if Jihoon opened, he could see the Alpha. He swallowed thickly and got to his feet, shakily touching the door. He could smell the Alpha through the wood and exhaled shakily.

 

He slowly opened the latch, standing on the tips of his toes to look out. The Alpha was nowhere to be seen, but his scent was potent and strong.

 

Jihoon whined, thinking that he might have left and started to scramble at the door, unlocking it as fast as he could.

 

That, of course, was a mistake.

 

The second the last lock was undone, the Alpha slammed into the door, sending Jihoon crashing to the ground.

 

The pups around him immediately began to cry, whimpering and squealing for their mothers. Jihoon scrambled up, ignoring the Alpha to curl the three pups into his arms.

 

The Alpha approached, growling softly and kicking blankets and empty cots out of the way to get to them. Jihoon whimpered in fear and scooped the pups into his arms, pressing himself to the back of the room and staring up at the Alpha in fear.

 

The Alpha was tall, taller than Jihoon, with silver hair that was slicked back. He wore an odd amalgamation of clothing in dark earth colours with a small satchel at his side. His eyes glimmered a soft golden colour in warning.

 

“Do not move, Omega,” he murmured, kneeling down before them. He held out his hands, reaching for one of the pups-Yugyeom.

 

The pup stared at the Alpha, his brown eyes wide and his nose twitching at the odd scent. He reached out, touching his small hands to the Alpha’s much larger hand and giggled.

 

Jihoon looked from Yugyeom to the Alpha, his lips pursed slightly. The Alpha smiled and gently grasped Jihoon by his arm, pulling him close to whisper into his ear.

 

“Leave the pups here,” he murmured, “you are my Omega now.”

 

Jihoon shivered, squeezing his pups tightly. “And what if I refuse?” He gasped back, whimpering when he felt the Alpha’s hand come up to his neck, squeezing tightly.

 

“Then you and your pups will come back with me, and I will feed them to the bears,” he whispered.

 

Jihoon’s breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He whimpered and bowed his head, “yes, Alpha,” he mewled.

 

He gently placed his pups back down, hushing them softly. “Stay here, little ones,” he whispered, glancing back at the Alpha who was standing by the door, speaking into a little black box.

 

“M-Mama,” Bin, his youngest pup, whimpered, “why are you going with the bad man?”

 

Jihoon sniffled, rubbing his nose into Bin’s neck gently, spreading his scent over him, “I’ll only be gone for a bit,” he murmured, “Mama needs to keep you safe.”

 

Bin sniffled, seeming satisfied with the answer and coiled into the blankets set below him. Dongmin and Yugyeom followed him and curled into little balls together, cooing and chirping to one another until they fell asleep again.

 

Jihoon watched them for a moment before he turned away and walked with the Alpha out the door. The Alpha grinned and grasped Jihoon by his arm, pulling him out of the small room and closed the door behind him.

 

“I will send a Beta to fetch them,” he murmured as he drew Jihoon close, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled Jihoon’s scent. Jihoon leant away with a whimper, pulling weakly against the Alpha’s hold even though he knew it was useless.

 

The Alpha grinned down at him before he pulled out the black box from his satchel and pressed on it. “Junhui? We’re inside. The Omegas are submitting but I need you to come and get this one’s pups.” He said.

 

Jihoon watched as the box crackled before another voice spoke through, “Rodger-Rodger,” a male voice chirped. The Alpha scoffed and pocketed the box once more before focusing back on Jihoon.

 

“My name is Kim Namjoon,” he said, reaching up and gently pushing some of Jihoon’s hair away from his face, a loving smile that made Jihoon sick to his stomach crept onto his face.

 

Jihoon snarled, batting the hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me!” He spat, baring his teeth in fury.

 

The Alpha growled faintly and gripped Jihoon’s wrist tighter until his bones ground together with a sickening crunch.

 

Jihoon whimpered, falling to his knees as he cried out in pain, a hand swiping up to cup Namjoon’s clenching hand.

 

“A-Alpha,” he whimpered, “I’m sorry, please stop!” He cried.

 

Namjoon growled faintly, “you do not hit me, Omega,” he snarled, yanking on his arm roughly. “You belong to me now.”

 

Jihoon whimpered and nodded, getting down on his knees, his entire body tense and fearful. Namjoon let go of his hand and he sobbed in relief.

 

“Do you understand?” Namjoon’s voice became much softer, the touch of his hand on Jihoon’s head more gentle.

 

Jihoon nodded again, sniffling softly as Namjoon’s gentle fingers touched his neck, massaging his scent glands.

 

Namjoon purred softly. “When we return to my pack,” he began, “you will become my mate, I will train you to become my precious concubine.”

 

Jihoon let out a sob, bowing his head in shame. He knew that his mother had been a concubine to an evil group of Alphas. It was lower than being an Omega, it was akin to being the dirt stuck on a shoe.

 

Namjoon continued to purr, seeming to like seeing Jihoon under him like this. The thought only made Jihoon cry harder and bury his face in his arms as he cried until Namjoon scooped him into his arms and kissed away his tears before carrying him out of the palace.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi screamed into his bed as Seokjin continued to pound into him from behind. His Chima was torn to shreds and was just barely hanging onto his shoulders and hips. The blankets below him were painted with thick streaks of cooling cum as well as slippery slick that clung to their bodies.

 

Seokjin snarled and bit at his shoulder, creating mark after mark on his pale skin. It made Yoongi whimper and bow his head in submission with a cloudy daze full of desperation and pleasure.

 

“You’re mine!” He growled, his knot catching on Yoongi’s rim again, causing the Omega to jolt in pleasure, his back arching in pleasure.

 

“Inside!” Yoongi whined as he came again, “come inside! Please! Breed me! I need your pups!” His voice rose into a desperate howl, his mouth opening into a choked scream as Seokjin wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed firmly, cutting off his breath.

 

They had been going at it for what felt like hours, with Seokjin’s knot filling Yoongi to the brim every time. He panted as he slowly washed down from his orgasm, sinking to his elbows as he felt the knot swelling and searing hot cum sloshing into him, spilling out the sides.

 

Above him, Seokjin rumbled in pleasure and lapped at the claim mark. He hadn’t stopped since he had made the mark, and even though it made Yoongi’s heart squeeze in pain, he couldn’t help but feel pleasured by it all.

 

“I’ll be leaving soon,” Seokjin whispered against Yoongi’s ear, blowing warm air that made him shiver.

“You will be staying here until you bear my pups, then I will come to breed you once more,” he breathed, thrusting lazily now to plug his seed deep into Yoongi as his orgasm washed over him.

 

Yoongi nodded with a whine as the knot went down, Seokjin slipping out and spilling cum over his thighs and balls.

 

“N-negotiation is terrible dirty talk,” he whispered, feeling Seokjin chuckle against his shoulder, giving slow and gentle licks to his skin.  

 

“Yes, but it is necessary,” he said softly, smoothing his hands over Yoongi’s chest in slow, even strokes, fingers brushing over his nipples and squeezing ever so softly until Yoongi moaned.

 

Yoongi sagged, relaxing slowly into the Alpha’s touch.

 

“How many Alphas do you have?” He asked, allowing Seokjin to tilt him onto his side to massage his stomach, soothing the burn and full feeling of sex.

 

“More then you have Omegas,” he murmured, kissing Yoongi’s sweat shining skin. “You don’t need to worry about it, just birth my pups and let my Alphas come to and from your pack area.”

 

Yoongi growled and turned away from him. “Fine,” he whispered, “take us away...But as soon as I bear my pups, I want to come back here."

 

“Our pups,” Seokjin growled softly, grabbing him gently by his chin, forcing him to look back at Seokjin.

 

Yoongi grit his teeth, eyes flashing. “My pups,” he snarled back, freeing his chin from the other’s hold and scooting away to curl into a ball.

 

He felt Seokjin’s eyes on him for a few moments before the Alpha sighed.

 

“You have to understand that I am doing this for the good of my pack,” he said. Yoongi tensed as his hand came to rest on his shoulder, rubbing softly.

 

“And what of my pack?” Yoongi spat back, shrugging the hand away.

 

Seokjin was silent, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

 

“They have to learn to submit to us,” he said softly. “If they do not submit, then they will be killed. It’s the way it has to be for us to survive.”

 

Yoongi snarled, sitting up and slamming his fist into Seokjin’s chest, sending the Alpha tumbling off of the bed.

 

“You speak from the perspective of an Alpha,” he barked, “my pack was perfectly fine before any of you came along! You ruined everything! All that we had worked for, all that I have done for my pack is for nothing because of you!”

 

His voice rose in a shrill scream that echoed off the hollow walls of the room. Seokjin watched him, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

 

Yoongi heaved for breath for a few moments before he spoke again.

 

“Get out,” he rumbled.

 

Seokjin stared at him, “Yoongi-” he started.

 

“Get out! Get out! Get out!” Yoongi screamed, his voice going into shrill notes until the Alpha got to his feet, righted his clothes, and rushed out of the room, leaving him alone.

 

He covered his face as soon as the door slammed shut and sobbed in pain. He bent over, curling onto his knees as he wailed in agony.

 

He sniffled, his throat burning. He pulled the blankets around him, inhaling the sweet scent of Seokjin and hated that part of him wished that he was back with him.

 

But he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno when the next chapter will come out. I'll just have to see, I've been able to update so much because I've been so sick. :/ dunno when I'll update again tho. Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Jihoon sniffled as he was carried up the hill. His eyes and head were pounding faintly from the stress. He whimpered and nuzzled Namjoon slightly, growling gently when he felt the Alpha massaging his scent glands again.

 

A quiet rumbling sound tore him away from Namjoon, and when he looked up they had arrived at the strange silver boxes.

 

Namjoon held him tighter as he knocked on the wall of the box and to his surprise, it slid open revealing an Alpha who looked over his shoulder at them, grinning at Namjoon.

 

He stared at Jihoon, his eyes wide and his mouth open to drink in his scent. Jihoon whimpered and ducked back into Namjoon’s chest when the taller Alpha growled softly.

 

“We’re still waiting for Seungcheol-hyung,” the Alpha said, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

 

Namjoon grunted and started to climb into the box, only stopping when Jihoon began to whimper.

 

“No!” He gasped, clawing at Namjoon’s back, “it’s going to eat me! It’s going to eat me!” He squealed, thrashing when Namjoon moved again.

 

“It won’t eat you,” Namjoon murmured, stepping into the box, “it’s just a van! It can’t hurt you at all!”

 

Jihoon whimpered and shook his head, continuing to claw at Namjoon’s back until the Alpha took a seat in one of the seats in the “van”.

 

“When’s Seokjin gonna get here?” The Alpha asked, leaning back in his seat. Namjoon shrugged, smoothing the pad of his thumb over Jihoon’s scent glands.

 

“He’s mating the King inside,” Namjoon said, “and once we get on the road, I’ll be mating this little one,” he cooed, making Jihoon’s blood run cold.

 

The other Alpha laughed loudly like it was a joke. Jihoon whimpered and ducked his head fearfully.

 

“He smells like mother’s milk, though,” the thin Alpha said as he sniffed the air, “has another Alpha already given him pups?”

 

Namjoon shook his head, “the Omegas mated each other,” he said with a snort, “he’s got a few pups of his own.”

 

The other Alphas hummed and sat back in their chairs, chatting to one another. Jihoon whimpered, breathing in deeply when he caught the scent of said pups.

 

“Mama!” He stiffened, squirming at the sound of Yugyeom’s whines. Namjoon released him and he stumbled into the snow where a tall beta held his squirming pups, dropping them as soon as Jihoon got close.

 

“Mama!” Dongmin screamed, holding his arms out. Jihoon gathered them into his arms, whimpering softly.

 

He burst into tears, scenting them desperately to soothe both them and himself. He felt Namjoon grabbing him by his shoulders, slowly pulling him back to the van.

 

“Jihoon, we’re leaving now,” Namjoon murmured as he patted the Omega’s back, but paused when he flinched.

 

“Put him on the bed,” the other Alpha said. Jihoon whimpered as he was picked up, his pups whining and squirming in his arms. He sighed in relief as he was placed on a small cot, Namjoon tucking a small blanket over them.

 

“Seungcheol is just outside with his Omega,” Namjoon murmured, not quite to him but also to the other Alpha who grunted.

 

Jihoon scented the air, his eyes widening when he caught the scent of Jeonghan. He sat up, looking at the van’s opening as Jeonghan stumbled through with a crying Sanha in his arms.

 

 _“Han!”_ He gasped. He had switched to a separate language.

 

Jeonghan perked up, gasping softly. “ _Jihoon! They took you as well?”_ He asked. His clothes were torn and he was holding Sanha tightly in his arms.

 

The Alpha Jeonghan was with stared at them with wide eyes, looking to Namjoon who looked just as surprised.

 

Jihoon ignored them, _“they took us out of here, I saw you run. Where did you hide?”_ He asked. Jeonghan stepped forward, pushing Sanha with Jihoon’s pups.

 

 _“We hid in a heat house. He broke down the walls, Jihoon!”_ He whimpered, ducking into Jihoon’s neck to scent him. _“I was so scared that he would kill Sanha.”_

 

Jihoon hummed and nodded, pulling the taller Omega down with him, _“there isn’t much that we can do. We just have to wait and see what happens.”_

 

Jeonghan nodded, nuzzling him a bit, _“I hope so..”_

 

“What?” Namjoon asked, prompting Jihoon to look at him in confusion.

 

“What?” He replied.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, elapsing into silence.

 

Namjoon shook his head, “never mind. Seokjin is coming back, let’s head out.”

 

Jihoon snorted and looked away, pressing his face into Jeonghan’s neck and inhaling the soft lemon scent of the other Omega.

 

The taller Omega wrapped his arms around them, growling faintly when the smell of heat needed them. Jihoon peeked out from Jeonghan’s arms to see a broad-shouldered Alpha hop into the car, immediately met by the other Alphas who whacked him on the back in some sort of congratulation ceremony. He smelled strongly of Heat, and Yoongi's scent held onto his body like a cloak. 

 

Jeonghan growled, “ _disgusting_ ,” he whispered, pulling the pups and Jihoon closer, “ _what kind of Alpha mates an Omega and leaves them behind?”_

 

Jihoon didn’t answer and just closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep as the van started to move forward with a rumbling groan.

 

And with that, they were gone from all they had ever known.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon woke up with a start as he was sent forward with a jolt. He exhaled shakily and sat up slowly, blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

 

Jeonghan was curled tightly around Sanha, the two of them sleeping soundly. Namjoon was sitting a few feet away, speaking to each the broad-shouldered Alpha with a soft voice. They hadn’t noticed that Jihoon was awake.

 

He shuffled to the side and kissed softly at his pups face until they started to wake up, Yugyeom yipping and nearly smacking Dongmin in the face as he stirred.

 

Namjoon looked over, growling softly but Jihoon paid him no mind. He nuzzled his pups to soothe them, sighing softly when he felt them pulling at his Hanbok, obviously hungry.

 

“Not yet, sweets,” he breathed, “just wait a bit more, please.”

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened up. He looked over his shoulder to see Namjoon standing above him, his eyes narrowed.

 

He held his hands out, “pups,” he ordered. Jihoon stared at him, “what?” He asked.

 

“Your pups,” he said, “give me your pups,” he said softly.

 

Jihoon snarled, pulling the pups closer to him, “go away!” He growled, “get away from us!”

 

The Alpha looked a little surprised, glancing back to the other Alphas who scoffed, “you do know that you are never supposed to take pups away from their mother, right?” One of the Alphas asked, laughing softly.

 

Jihoon snarled at the Alpha, baring his teeth as he brought his pups closer to him, scenting them furiously.

 

“Fuck off, Jun,” Namjoon hissed, baring his teeth a bit. He turned back to Jihoon, holding out his hand again, “I won’t take them, how about you just hold my hand, yeah?” He asked.

 

Jihoon stared at him, curling his lip a bit before he reluctantly placed his hand in Namjoons. He stumbled to his feet, his legs feeling numb as he stumbled.

 

Jeonghan was close behind him, Sanha still asleep in his arms as they stumbled out of the van and into the cold outside. The smell of woodsmoke hit Jihoon like a pound of bricks and he winced, pulling a hand up to cover his nose with the strength of it.

 

Before him was a gigantic wall, much much larger than the one at the Omega camp had been, with large towers spiralling upwards. At the top, he could see people patrolling back and forth with large weapons in their grasp.

 

He held his pups closer, and with a soft nudge from Namjoon, slipped inside.

 

Inside, the smell of Alphas was so strong that both of the Omegas stumbled back a bit. Yugyeom immediately began to wail, burying his face into his mother’s neck as he sobbed.

 

Jihoon felt his eyes welling up with tears as well as the scent grew stronger. The alpha scent was nothing like the gentle Omega one that he was so used to smelling. It was metallic and felt sour on his tongue as he breathed in.

 

The courtyard just after the doors was huge, with large fountains iced over with cold. Alphas and Betas sat on them, speaking to one another but they looked up hurriedly when the Omegas entered, some of them even coming forward, breathing in the scent in the air.

 

Namjoon gently placed a hand on Jihoon’s lower back, guiding him further into the camp. The Alpha that had control over Jeonghan spoke softly to Jun as he guided the other Omega towards the west side of the camp while Jihoon and Namjoon went to the East.

 

“W-wait!” Jihoon gasped, turning his head to look for Jeonghan, “w-what about-” Namjoon cut him off with a pat on his shoulder.

 

“Seungcheol will take care of him,” he breathed, “that Omega is in good care now. We’re just going to get you washed up, then we’ll move to getting you a room for your pups.”

 

At the mention of them, Bin perked up and started to whine. “Mama!” He whimpered, “I want food! Food!”

 

Jihoon fumbled a bit, swallowing thickly as his pups started to pull at his Hanbok, nearly exposing him.

 

He looked up at Namjoon, feeling a whimper building in his throat. “C-can we find somewhere to feed them?” He asked.

 

Namjoon nodded, leading him through the crowd of growling Alphas. Jihoon held his pups tighter to him, nuzzling them softly and growling softly when Alphas reached out to touch him or them.

 

One of them got a little too close and Yugyeom snapped at his fingers, nearly biting him and making the rest of the Alphas scatter, scared to be bitten by the fierce pup.

 

Namjoon led Jihoon to a large door on the East side. It was made of thick wood and the Omega symbol was painted in gold in the middle. Namjoon unlocked the door and opened it, pushing Jihoon forward gently.

 

The room smelled of stale Omega scent and the air was thick with warmth. Large silk pillows were scattered about with huge blankets that were haphazardly draped about. Candles were on the wall, unlit and covered in dust and cobwebs.

 

“Get comfortable,” Namjoon rumbled, “set your pups down and make yourself a nest. Other Omegas will be arriving soon, they’ll join you and finally, we’ll be able to make a pack.”

 

He rested his nose on Jihoon’s scent gland, breathing in deeply and only pulling away when Yugyeom snarled and swiped at him.

 

“Get away from Mama!” He spat, snarling at Namjoon until the Alpha backed off, smiling softly at Jihoon. He closed the door and locked it, leaving Jihoon in the darkened room.

* * *

 

Yoongi sniffled softly as he lay on his bed, hands shaking as cum came out of him in slow bursts. He groaned as footsteps approached, unable to look up he tilted his head upwards in a submissive position.

 

“Yoongi?” The scared voice of Seungkwan whimpered from his side. Yoongi released a sigh of relief and raised his head up, blinking slowly up at the Hunter.

 

Seungkwan was shaking, holding a spear tight in his hand. He kneeled down beside Yoongi and desperately reached out to him.

 

Yoongi reached out as well, his hands shaking as the Omega pulled him closer. He inhaled the others soft scent and immediately began to sob.

 

“Seungkwan!” He whimpered, “Seungkwan! Seungkwan, please help me!” He wailed, pawing at him as he cried.

 

Seungkwan pulled him closer, tugging the clothes around Yoongi’s body to cover his indecency.

 

“Mingyu and the others are downstairs if we leave now we can escape,” he said, trying to help Yoongi to his feet.

 

Yoongi stumbled, whimpering as cum slid down his thighs. His cheeks went bright red with shame as they toddled towards the staircase.

 

“H-how are the horses?” He gasped as they walked down, Yoongi leaning against the wall as he heaved for breath.

 

“We’ve got them at the south side,” Seungkwan said as they got to the bottom, “we planned to make to the Morgana caves, if we can get there, there’s a chance that the EXO clan will take us in briefly.”

 

Yoongi pursed his lips, nodding a bit and shaking as Seungkwan helped Yoongi into a cloak. EXO had been out of touch for years now, and Yoongi wasn’t even sure if they were together still.

 

“S-Seokjin will be back soon,” he gasped softly, “w-we need to hurry!”

 

Seungkwan nodded, the two of them hurrying outside as fast as they could. As they reached the south side, a crowd of Omegas stood together, nervously crowded around one another.

 

Mingyu, one of the head hunters, perked up and beckoned them forward. He wrinkled his nose at the Alpha smell that now stuck to Yoongi, but didn’t call him out on it.

 

“We have the horses just a ways away,” he said softly, bowing to Yoongi, “but we don’t have enough for the number of Omegas we have.”

 

Yoongi looked at the crowd of Omegas, there had to be at least five artists and four hunters, more than they had horses.

 

He looked at Seungkwan, lips pursed and looking crestfallen. “When the Alphas return, I will go with them.”

 

Seungkwan gasped, “what?”

 

Yoongi nodded, grabbing Seungkwan on the arm tightly, “you’re in charge while I’m away. Allow me to take a few Omegas with me, to make the Alphas believe that they have all of us.”

 

He turned to Mingyu, the Omega looked terrified, “go to EXO, gather an army, and send a hawk for me once you are ready. If all goes right, we will be able to escape from the Alphas.”

 

He turned to the artists and kneeled down, “please, I need a few of you to stay with me.”

 

Jisoo stepped forward, helping Taehyung to his feet and scooting forward to them. “If we stay,” Jisoo said softly, “are you sure that we will escape one day?”

 

Yoongi took Jisoo’s hand and squeezed softly, “I will do my best,” he promised.

 

Mingyu watched the pair for a few moments before he nodded, “we’ll leave as soon as possible. Get inside and get ready,” he swallowed thickly, tears beading in his eyes. He smeared them away with his hand and helped the other Omegas to the wall where a few horses were tethered down.

 

Mark, a hunter, stepped towards Yoongi, “I’m staying too,” he murmured, “I can help you escape. Just tell me what to do.”

 

Yoongi gave a weak smile, lowering his head in a bow. “Let’s go inside,” he murmured, “dress in the royal clothing and sit in the main room. When they arrive, bow to them and submit. They’ll take us to their clan, and we’ll...”

 

He trailed off, exhaling shakily, “we’ll be used as concubines.”

 

Mark froze, clenching his jaw in rage. “To hell, we will!” He spat, “I’d rather die than become a concubine for some sleazy Alpha!” He snarled.

 

Yoongi flinched, grasping Mark’s hand and squeezing softly, “please, Mark!” He whispered, “do this for the rest of the Omegas,” he murmured, “the rest of us. We’ll get away and be safe and raise whatever pups we have in the end.”

 

Mark grit his teeth, his hands were shaking and he looked infuriated. He growled and shook his head. His shoulders slumped like he had lost all rage in his body.

 

He sniffled and shook his head, “I don’t want this,” he sobbed, “I _never_ wanted this!”

 

“I know,” Yoongi breathed, pulling Mark into a hug, “but please understand, this is _good_ for all of us,” he murmured.

 

He turned to Taehyung, nodding slightly, “let’s get going. The faster we go, the faster we can get to the castle, the faster we can get to the caves.”

 

The other Omegas nodded, following close behind him nervously.

 

“ _Wait_!”

 

Yoongi stopped, glancing back to see Seungkwan chasing after them. He came to a stop before Yoongi, chest heaving as he breathed.

 

“Take me with you,” he whispered.

 

Yoongi nodded, pulling Seungkwan close to him. “We have to hurry, they’ll be here soon.”

 

Taehyung blinked at Yoongi, “how?” He breathed.

 

Yoongi placed his hand on his neck, his bond was covered in dried blood. It flaked away as he touched it.

 

“He marked me,” he murmured, “I can feel how close he is through the bond.”

 

Taehyung pursed his lips, “is he close?” He asked.

 

Yoongi nodded, “maybe over the hill?”

 

The sound of rumbling sounded and Yoongi stiffened. “They’re coming. Get inside!”

 

The Omegas rushed inside, ignoring the ruin that their home had come to. Yoongi opened up a closet, passing white silk hanboks to the others while getting his own on.

 

His hands shook as the scent of Alphas came through the air. He finished getting dressed and helped the others dress before they all moved to the front room. It still smelled like heat and Yoongi shivered.

 

He helped the other Omegas put on veils and sat as straight as he could. He could feel Seokjin getting closer and pursed his lips.

 

“Stay still, and whatever you do, don’t refuse them.”

 

The others nodded and bowed their heads as the door opened, revealing a crowd of Alphas led by Seokjin.

 

Yoongi forced himself to bow, tears falling down his cheeks as he grieved for their lost chance to escape.

 

Seokjin approached his scent changing to one of glee. He was happy that Yoongi was bowing before him, in some sick and twisted way.

 

The Omegas beside him shuffled and twitched with discomfort. Yoongi didn’t move and remained bowed until Seokjin was directly in front of him.

 

“Are you surrendering?” He asked.

 

Yoongi nodded, raising his head to look at Seokjin, “yes,” he murmured.

 

“Yes, _what_?”

 

Yoongi pursed his lips, humiliation pulsing through his veins.

 

“Yes...My Alpha.”

 

Seokjin chuckled, patting his head. “Good boy,” he said before turning to the other Alphas.

 

“Take what you want,” he said, “these must be all of them.”

 

The Alphas surged forward, snapping at the Omegas and snarling softly until they submitted.

 

Mark, however, fought against the Alpha that had gone for him. Howling and scratching he kicked and punched the best he could, but the Alpha was still able to overpower him.

 

Yoongi felt more tears cascade down his face and let out a tiny sob. Seokjin cooed softly and wiped away his tears, pulling him into his arms and holding tight.

 

“Everything is okay,” he cooed, kissing all over Yoongi’s face, “you Omegas are so dumb, thinking that you can get away from us.”

 

He laughed, the sound a punch to Yoongi’s gut.

 

“You can’t ever escape. We own you now.”

 

Yoongi buried his face into Seokjin’s chest and wailed, shaking as Seokjin pulled him up into a bridal position and started to walk, kissing the top of his head every so often.

 

He was right. It was foolish of Yoongi to think that they would ever get away.

 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

 

Just...Stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Jihoon exhaled softly as he sat up. The room was dark and warm. His pups lay around him sleeping still. Their little chests rose up and down in rhythmic breaths. 

 

He patted their heads gently and got to his feet. He stumbled over the blankets and pillows and reached the door. He turned the knob and it pushed open easily. 

 

He wrinkled his nose against the sour smell in the air but pressed forward. He could smell the panic of Omegas and covered his mouth to block it out.

 

Looking about, he searched for the Omegas. 

 

He knew that this was dangerous. He was an unmated Omega with pup scent all over him. He pursed his lips and rubbed his arms as he continued on. 

 

He walked down a long hallway, sniffing the air as he looked for the Omegas. The scent got stronger and soon he could pick out one he knew. 

 

Yoongi! His scent smelled off, though. Like it was muddled by an Alphas. 

 

He gasped and rushed forward, skirting around a corner and crashing into someone. 

 

“Woah!” 

 

Jihoon’s skin prickled at the sound of Namjoon’s voice and immediately felt his stomach clenching in horror. 

 

“Little one, why are you out here?” He murmured, his hand coming up to cup Jihoon’s face, “you know that you have to stay in your room, don’t you?” He murmured. 

 

Jihoon winced, “I-I do but I-”

 

“Then you know to stay inside,” Namjoon interrupted him. “Do you wish to be raped by an Alpha? Do you want your pups to be killed? You should be thankful that I accept them at all!” He growled.

 

“Now, tell me, do you want any of that?!”

 

Jihoon felt his throat close up in panic and he bowed his head, hoping to placate the irritated Alpha.

 

“No Alpha,” he whispered, “I do not.”

 

Namjoon growled softly in satisfaction, “good boy,” he murmured, petting Jihoon’s hair in slow gentle strokes, “let us get back to your room. Feed your pups, and then I want to mate you.”

 

Jihoon felt a chill go up his spine and snapped his head up, “c-can’t we wait?” He squeaked. 

 

Namjoon’s eyes narrowed, “and why would we ever do that?” He rumbled, “the sooner we do it, the better!”

 

Jihoon swallowed thickly. His throat felt like it was constricting, “b-but-” he tried to speak but Namjoon gave him a look that made the words die in his throat. 

 

“Nevermind,” he finally answered, “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

 

Namjoon hummed and pressed his lips to Jihoon’s head. 

 

Jihoon was silent as Namjoon led him back to his room. As he opened the door, Dongmin was sitting up and whining softly. 

 

Jihoon rushed inside, kneeling down before him and nuzzling him until he quieted down. 

 

“Mama,” Yugyeom mumbled from his side, “hungry!”

 

Jihoon nodded, glancing back at Namjoon who was leant against the wall. He narrowed his eyes a little, “feed them,” he ordered. 

 

Jihoon’s face burned and he brought his pups close to him. He tugged gently at his Hanbok, uncovering his chest and exhaling softly. 

 

Immediately, Yugyeom latched onto one of his tits, sucking softly. Dongmin grabbed onto the other and both of them began to drink. 

 

Jinwoo grumbled softly and held onto his stomach as they fed. 

 

Jihoon exhaled a soft breath, lowering his head as the milk flowed out of him. The room filled with the soft scent and immediately he became relaxed. 

 

He nuzzled his pups softly, helping Yugyeom lay back down after he had finished feeding and let Jinwoo latch on as soon as Dongmin laid down again. 

 

He jumped when Namjoon pressed his nose against Jihoon’s scent glands. He forced himself to relax as he felt Namjoon start to lick softly at his skin. 

 

“Hold still,” he whispered softly, “I don’t want to hurt you when I mark you.”

 

“Mark-” Jihoon started to say, gasping in pain as Namjoon dug his teeth deeply into his scent gland.

 

Jihoon bit his lip to stop himself from crying out and buried his face into Jinwoo’s hair as sobs bubbled up from his throat. 

 

After a few moments, Namjoon pulled away. He lapped at his skin gently to soothe the wound. Jihoon’s cries continued softly. 

 

Jinwoo soon finished feeding and pulled away, going right back to sleep. Namjoon quickly pulled Jihoon into his arms and held him tight around the middle. 

 

He kissed at Jihoon’s neck, continuing to lick at his neck softly until the would finally quit hurting. “You’re such a good boy,” he breathed, “you don’t know how much I wanted an Omega like you.”

 

His hand smoothed down his chest, touching his nipples and squeezing them softly. Jihoon whimpered as milk slowly dribbled out, leaking onto his stomach. 

 

He leant back into Namjoon’s touch, his hands shaking a bit as arousal coiled in his stomach. 

  
“Please,” he whimpered, “please! Not here.”

 

Namjoon’s fingers paused. 

 

“Not in front of my babies,” he whispered, “i-if you want to mate me, take me away.”

 

Namjoon growled and grabbed him around his middle, hauling him up into his arms and dragging him out of the room after locking the door behind him. 

 

He dragged him down the hallway, past a few doors until he got to a large staircase. 

 

He dragged Jihoon up them and flung open the first door on the right, revealing a large beautiful room. 

 

He tossed Jihoon onto the bed, snarling as he crawled on top of him. He looked more like a rabid animal in this state, driven only by the urge to mate. 

 

Jihoon whimpered as he was pushed onto his stomach, hands coming down to grab his hips and tug them up until he was in a bowing position. He whimpered as he felt slick starting to bead out of his hole. 

 

Namjoon snarled at the sound and ripped apart Jihoon’s clothes, shoving his asscheeks apart. He growled and lapped up the slick hungrily and snarled when Jihoon flinched away, clawing at the bed as he moaned into the pillows.

 

Jihoon squeaked as Namjoon’s fingers pressed inside. Pain flared at the base of his spine and he flinched in agony, whimpering softly as he pawed at the bed. 

 

“Slower,” he gasped softly, “it hurts!”

 

Namjoon complied, moving his fingers in slow easy thrusts to get Jihoon’s body used to the feeling. 

 

“Just a little one, okay?” He murmured, “I just need to open you up enough to not hurt you, little one.”

 

Jihoon whined, bowing his head and burying it into the sheets as Namjoon probed at his body from the inside. He wasn’t trying to pleasure Jihoon, but only himself. 

 

Finally, Namjoon pulled his fingers away and gently pressed his hard cock to Jihoon’s entrance. He pressed in with slow strokes pushing a moan out of Jihoon as soon as he pressed all the way in. 

 

Jihoon had never felt so full. He shivered, moaning softly in pleasure as Namjoon began to move. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself up, but if he pushed up Namjoon pressed his hand to the nape of his neck and forced him back down. 

 

“You’re so tight,” Namjoon growled, “my little Omega’s pussy is all tight for me, aren’t you?” He laughed, pulling himself out and thrusting in in short, unsatisfying thrusts. 

 

Jihoon sobbed while nodding, “I-I am!” He gasped, “m-my pussy is made for you!”

 

Namjoon snarled in satisfaction, pressed more in, edging his knot inside slowly. 

 

Jihoon hissed as the knot pressed just past his rim, catching until Namjoon pressed inside hard enough to bruise his ass. It hurt an inexplicable amount and he desperately wanted it out of him, but at the same time he couldn’t get enough of him. 

 

He whimpered. “Please! I-I need your knot!”

 

Namjoon chuckled, “you want my knot? Want me to cum inside of you?  Want me to breed you full of my pups?”

 

Jihoon nodded, “I-I do!” He squeaked. 

 

Namjoon growled softly, going still as his knot popped inside. Jihoon choked at the feeling, unable to catch his breath as pleasure throbbed through his body. He felt himself starting to tear and cried out in agony as blood mixed with slick slowly dripped down his thighs and pooled onto the bed. 

 

Burning hot cum was pumped inside of him in slow, steady, pulses. His tits started to leak and he sobbed as Namjoon gathered his milk onto his fingers and stuffed them into Jihoon’s mouth, forcing him to taste himself.

 

After a few minutes of hazy feelings of pleasure and pain, Namjoon slowly began to pull out. Cum slipped out in slow little globs and his hips stuttered before collapsing onto the bed with a whine. 

 

Namjoon hummed softly before gently massaging his back in slow little circles. “You’re so good to me,” he murmured, “so sweet and tight... I can’t wait until you’re round with my pups.”

 

Jihoon sniffled at his words, tears coming out slowly. Namjoon gently pulled him up into a sitting position. He kissed him softly on his cheeks to soothe his tears. 

 

“I’ll let you go back to the other Omegas soon, okay?” He murmured, “the other Alphas will be working on getting their own pups.”

 

Jihoon sighed softly, “okay,” he murmured, his entire backside throbbing “b-but I want to sleep.” 

 

Namjoon smiled softly, “Alright, sweetie,” he murmured and kissed Jihoon’s forehead gently. “Just sleep for a little bit okay? We’ll get back to your pups soon,” he mumbled.

 

Jihoon turned away, pursing his lips a little to refuse to speak to Namjoon again. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, wishing that he could fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung whimpered as the Alpha held onto him tightly. His hands were shaking from the Alpha smell, he almost couldn’t handle it. 

 

He watched Yoongi as he sobbed in Seokjin’s arms and felt his heart clench in pain. He wheezed out a cry and ducked his head. 

 

The Alpha nuzzled his neck gently, kissing his scent glands to soothe him. “Just breathe,” he murmured, “we’ll leave soon and then you’ll be safe!” He said, “no more spending heats alone, or having to do any work...Alpha will take care of you.”

 

Taehyung’s stomach clenched. The thought of having to submit to someone who he didn’t know was a horrible feeling. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to stay with someone who didn’t love him for who he was, but rather for what he was. 

 

He clenched his thighs together, exhaling softly before hesitantly resting his head on the Alphas shoulder. The Alpha purred, nuzzling him happily. If he could fake submission, then they could put the plan in motion. He just had to bare with it until EXO came to find them. 

 

“You’re such a good boy,” he murmured, “such a pretty Omega, so good for me.”

 

“We’re leaving now, Jimin,” Seokjin said softly from where he was cradling a still sobbing Yoongi.

 

The Alpha-Jimin-nodded and got to his feet, pulling Taehyung with him. Taehyung stumbled a little before standing. His legs were numb, and to his horror he could feel slick starting to trail down his thigh. 

 

Was...Was he in heat?

 

Jimin inhaled the scent, baring his teeth in a grin. Taehyung flinched. The Alpha’s scent must have triggered his heat, and now...

 

He glanced over to Yoongi. He had seen how horrible the Omega looked, with a bloodied mark on his neck and tears on his cheeks with the sour stench of cum sticking to him. 

 

He ducked his head down in embarrassment as hot arousal pulsed through him. Jimin picked him up, holding him close before turning to Seokjin. 

 

“We need to get back to the pack house,” he said, “my Omega is in heat and I don’t want him to get needy without a place for him to lay down.”

 

Seokjin nodded, “we have a van waiting outside, they can lay down in there,” he said. 

 

Taehyung reached out to Mark with a soft sniffle, whimpering quietly as he touched the other Omegas hand. 

 

“Mark, please!” He sobbed, “I’m scared!”

 

Mark held onto his hand tightly. He wasn’t in the grasp of his Alpha and shoved at Jimin angrily, snarling as Jimin growled loudly. 

 

“Stay the fuck away!” He spat at the Alphas, “Taehyung is staying with me!” 

 

Jimin still, staring at the two before he sighed softly. “Very well,” he spat, “but once we get to the van, I’m taking him back.”

 

Mark snarled at Jimin in answer and very gently pressed a kiss to Taehyung’s head, keeping him close. 

 

Taehyung felt himself crying, finding immense comfort in the touch of his close Omega. Mark kissed all over Taehyung’s face, soothing him until his tears stopped. 

 

Seokjin glowered at them, pursing his lips before he sighed. “Fine, we have to go,” he rumbled, “get them to the truck!”

 

Taehyung sniffled, following the other Alphas and Omegas out of the castle. Yoongi was still sobbing softly into Seokjin’s chest, the smell of Omegas in distress was strong in the air but the Alphas seemed to ignore it in favor of getting all of them outside. 

 

Outside, the air was crisp and cold and scentless. He breathed in deeply, rubbing at his eye a little to get the now freezing tears off of his face. 

 

“In here,” Seokjin murmured, helping them one by one into a large silver box. It was rumbling softly but Taehyung paid it no mind. 

 

He shuffled in to press against the wall of the box, his head in his hands as Mark curled up around him. 

 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Mark breathed, “just wait a little longer. Don’t let him claim you.”

 

Taehyung sniffled and nodded, nuzzling him softly and allowing Mark to kiss softly at his neck to soothe him. 

 

Taehyung sniffled and slowly began to drift off into a scared, uneasy slumber. 

 

* * *

 

After Seokjin set him down, Yoongi shuffled over to the other Omegas as fast as he could. His hips ached horribly and his body felt like it was on fire, but he had a duty. 

 

He needed to protect his kind. 

 

He curled around Taehyung, kissing his cheeks softly and rubbing away tears as the younger slept. Mark pressed against his side, nuzzling into his unmarked scent gland and comforting him. 

 

Soon, a warm smell smoothed over the Omegas like a bubble. They were all upping their pheromones to block out any and all Alpha scents to calm themselves. 

 

Time seemed to pass at an accelerated rate. No longer could they smell the Alphas, and for a little while it felt like they were home again. 

 

That fantasy broke as soon as the box came to a squealing stop. Yoongi felt fresh tears building in his eyes and bowed his head as Seokjin approached. He allowed himself to be picked up, going limp in the tallers arms. 

 

He hated this feeling. He hated feeling full, feeling like some piece of himself had finally slotted into place. It was a horrible squeezing feeling that coiled in his stomach and clenched his lungs tight, but at the same time, it was a wonderfully wholesome feeling. The feeling of being owned...

 

Seokjin pressed a kiss to the crown of Yoongi’s head, purring softly. Yoongi ignored him. For a few moments, Seokjin just walked until he reached somewhere that smelled achingly familiar. 

 

He shifted Yoongi in his arms and opened a door. Immediately, Yoongi was hit with the smell of Jihoon. 

 

He whimpered and started to struggle, yowling as he saw his brother. Seokjin set him down and Yoongi jumped on Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon squeaked, nuzzling him back frantically as they scented each other. Yoongi could feel Seokjin looking at him, but ignored him. All he wanted was to cuddle Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon smelled of sex and Yoongi nearly recoiled in horror. “My poor baby,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry... I couldn’t protect you.”

 

Jihoon shook his head. “It’s okay,” he croaked, “it was bound to happen anyway.”

 

Yoongi glanced back at the door where Seokjin was hovering. He glared at him and the Alpha met it with a glower that had him cowering. 

 

He turned back to Jihoon, pressing kisses against Jihoon’s scent gland in order to calm himself and the other Omega. 

 

He heard Seokjin finally leave and sunk into the bed. He felt blood and cum underneath his nearly naked body but he didn’t care. He was just relieved to be near his brother. 

 

“We left a few Omegas behind,” he whispered to Jihoon who jolted with a hiss. 

 

“You what?!” His younger brother snarled, digging his nails into what was left of Yoongi’s clothing. 

 

Yoongi hissed when his claws scratched his skin. “We didn’t abandon them,” he soothed, “they...They left for EXO.”

 

“EXO?” Jihoon breathed, “they...They haven’t communicated with us for-”

 

“I know,” Yoongi replied, “we trust that they are there. If they are not, they know to move to VIXX. If VIXX are not there,” he gave a shaky exhale. 

 

“They return to the palace and regain control.”

 

“And what about us?” Jihoon asked, although it seemed like he already knew the answer.

 

“If they can’t get in contact with either of them, we remain here for the rest of our days.”

 

Jihoon looked horrified, a choked sob leaving his mouth as his eyes watered. 

 

“However,” Yoongi said, “if they do get in touch, they will send a hawk and they will storm this place. We will move on and find somewhere safe far away from any Alphas.”

 

Jihoon stared at him for a few moment before he sighed and buried his head into Yoongi’s chest. “I hope it will come to that,” he murmured, “I can’t stand being here.”

 

He touched his hand to his stomach and cringed, “but...Both of us are with pups now,” he breathed, “and mated. How will we escape?”

 

Yoongi pursed his lips, “a special herb,” he said, “one that grows on a mountain. Mother told me about it before you were born. If we both eat it, our mating marks disappear.”

 

Jihoon’s breath hitched, “what?”

 

“The plant is extremely rare,” Yoongi continued, “it was mostly wiped out long ago after Omegas used it to escape Alphas.”

 

Jihoon grit his teeth, frustration clear on his face. “Then how will we find it?” He asked. 

 

Yoongi swallowed. “I brought Omegas with me,” he breathed, “Taehyung, Seungkwan, Mark, and Jisoo.”

 

“The artists?” Jihoon hissed, “what can they do?”

 

“They’ve been trained to know what different plants do,” he said, “they know how to find them and how to make medicines as part of their training.

 

They will know how to find the plant and make the paste for us,” he said, “we just have to play by their rules for awhile.”

 

“They?” Jihoon mumbled, his eyes flickering as if he was falling asleep. Yoongi patted his cheeks a few times to wake him up. 

 

“The Alphas,” Yoongi said, “our Alphas. If we pretend to be perfect Omegas, we’ll get extensions on what we can do. They might let us out of here for a period of time, and we can try to find plants or make weapons.”

 

“And what about Mark?” Jihoon asked, rubbing his cheeks, “he’s a hunter.”

 

“He’s our muscle,” Yoongi said, wincing as his back ached when he shifted. “He can fight the Alphas better than we can. He will help us escape when we do, but for now we need to lay low.”

 

Jihoon nodded, curling his hands into fists on Yoongi’s chest, letting his older brother hold him closer. “I’m scared, Yoongi,” he mumbled, “I don’t wanna be here.”

 

“I know,” Yoongi whispered, petting down his hair and kissing his head. “We’ll escape. I swear that to you.”

 

Jihoon hummed, and together they fell into a deep peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this chapter is kinda crappy sorry


	6. •NOTE•

_I’m in need of a beta reader for this story!!_

If you’d like to sign up, send me an email and we’ll sort out a plan.

Email me at Purelywritingforao3@gmail.com!

 

Thank you!


End file.
